


I only need two more miracles to be a saint

by onvavoir



Series: I'll plead the fifth on all of this [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, POV Sam Wilson, Pre-Threesome, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onvavoir/pseuds/onvavoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7140245">Say what you mean, tell me I'm right</a>. Also known as How Many Different Ways Can Steve Say 'Sam.'<br/> </p><p>Credit where credit is due to <a href="http://flange5.tumblr.com">flange5</a> for coming up with "Oceantanamo"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I only need two more miracles to be a saint

If Sam were ever in any danger of forgetting Steve's superhuman capabilities, he can be assured of regular reminders, chiefly by means of Steve's voracious libido. He knows objectively that Steve is enhanced and thus operates on a different level than most people, but it still surprises him just how often the guy needs it. As in moments like this, when Steve is sprawled across the sofa, ostensibly cuddling, but nudging Sam with his toes in a way that he knows all too well. He's never met anyone who gets in the mood quicker than Steve Rogers. It's just a burden he has to bear. He lets his head fall back, eyes rolling upward. _Again?_

"Baby, I'm exhausted. But if you wanna put on a little show for me, I wouldn't say no…"

He gives Steve a sidewise glance. The body may be weak and sexed-out, but the mind is willing. And Steve _does_ look pretty when he takes himself in hand. He can never meet Sam's eyes, not quite, so his long lashes lie on cheeks pinked with embarrassment. The corner of his mouth turns up in that little half-smile he does when he's pretending not to like something. It looks almost like a smirk, until he really gets going, and then he catches his bottom lip between his teeth. It happens in stages-- smile, bite, and then the parting of his lips as he starts to let go. Sam smiles to himself. That's a nice thought.

"Sam?"

Steve's looking at him, one eyebrow lifted. That little smile.

"Feel free to get started whenever you want," Sam says.

He gives Steve a poke in the ribs with his toes, makes him jump. Steve grabs his ankle and leans over as his hands creep up Sam's leg. He flops down and wriggles until his head is in Sam's lap. He puts on a surprisingly convincing pout. Sam rolls his eyes and tousles Steve's hair.

"It's not as fun without you."

"We could always call Bucky," Sam says.

_Why the fuck did I just say that._

"Sam!"

Steve sits bolt upright and turns around. He doesn't quite meet Sam's eyes. That's always a dead giveaway that Steve's trying to hide something. He's the worst liar Sam's ever seen, whether it's a poker game (profitable for Sam and Bucky) or pretending he doesn't want something in bed that it's painfully obvious he does want. Oh well. In for a penny...

"What? You think I didn't catch you looking at his ass the other day? Or the time before that?"

"Sam--"

Now Steve's playing reproach. He's never been very good at that either.

"Don't play innocent with me," Sam says. "I mean, it _is_ a really nice ass. Not as good as yours, but pretty close."

" _Sam_."

Steve buries his face in Sam's shoulder.

"Shh. I'm just teasing."

"You're a dick."

"But you love dick," Sam points out.

"Sam!"

"I'm just saying."

Steve rests his head on Sam's shoulder.

"You're just saying," Steve mutters. "Don't think I didn't see you watching him do pull-ups last week."

"What!"

Now it's Sam's turn to sit up in outrage. Steve laughs so hard he nearly falls off the sofa. He claps a hand to Sam's chest. He still can't quite look Sam in the eye.

"Oh come on, Sam. I see the way you look at him when you think I'm not paying attention."

Warmth rises in Sam's face. He had genuinely thought that Steve hadn't noticed. He can be a little oblivious at times, but apparently not oblivious enough.

"That is… how dare you slander me like that."

Steve elbows him in the ribs, grinning.

"Uh huh. I can't believe you, Sam. Objectifying my best friend that way."

"You--what-- did we not just establish that you regularly watch him bend over?"

Steve shrugs. He gives Sam an indirect sidewise glance.

"Yeah but I've known Buck for years. He's my best friend."

"So?

"So, it's different."

Steve darts another glance at him, then settles in against his shoulder. Sam slips his arm around Steve's waist and allows himself to relax incrementally. His mind is ticking over, adding up the last few minutes of conversation. He has to ask.

"Did you guys ever…"

Steve looks back at him, and this time he looks him in the eye. He shakes his head.

"What, Bucky and me? No. I mean, this was the Thirties… even in our neighbourhood it woulda been a risk. Besides, I always assumed…"

"That he didn't want you-- why am I not surprised. Y'know, that serum clearly didn't do much for your brains, because you are still dumb as hell."

Steve pinches him.

"C'mon, you can't blame me, can you? Scrawny little invalid, and well, you've seen pictures of Bucky before the war."

"I've seen pictures of you too, genius. You were a pretty little thing."

He can feel Steve blushing.

"Whaddya mean 'were'?"

"Well, now you're a pretty big thing. Different kind of sexy."

He gives Steve an appraising up and down glance.

"Then after the serum, there wasn't a lot of time to think about anything except the war. Then Bucky fell…"

In one of the finer examples of irony, it turns out that nobody knows how to kill a mood better than Steve Rogers. Sam pulls him in for a hug. He knows the memory is still uncomfortably close for Steve, something that happened a few years ago instead of seventy. He brushes a thumb along Steve's cheekbone. He's sorry he asked now.

"You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to," he says softly.

Steve shrugs.

"Kinda killed the mood, didn't I."

Sam doesn't point out that the only one who was in the mood was Steve.

"It's okay."

"I'm just so goddamn glad we got him back."

Sam doesn't comment on the _we_.

"Me too." He's not sure it's remotely a good idea to say what he's thinking, but something about the conversation has him feeling impulsive. "Maybe you should give it a try."

"Huh?"

Sam presses his lips together. Why am I saying this?

"I don't know, the way he looks at you sometimes… it's hard to tell if it's just him being Melancholy McSadface or if there's something else going on."

Steve shakes his head.

"Wouldn't be right."

"Man, stop treating him like he's a goddamn baby."

"I meant about you! Sam-- why are we talking about this?"

Steve reaches back to awkwardly scritch at the back of his head, cheeks just a little pinker than they were before. Sam shrugs.

"Look, it's not like we're dating or married or something. We just… y'know. Fuck sometimes."

"A lot," Steve adds, and he grins, nods in acknowledgment.

"Does he know?"

"I don't know. Buck's not great with social cues and-- wait, know what?"

Sam pinches the bridge of his nose, closes his eyes. _Lord give me patience_. He rests his head on Steve's shoulder.

"That you want him."

"Sam, I--"

"Steve, please." He presses a kiss to Steve's shoulder. "It's just talking. If you don't like it, I can stop."

Steve breathes in through his nose, but says nothing. His body goes still again. That muscle in his jaw tenses. Sam rubs his back.

"You really think I should do it?"

His voice is flat. Sam can't quite make sense of the tone. Is he hoping to hear yes, or hoping to hear no? Guessing wrong could lead to disaster, but then again, they've gotten this far into the conversation, so Sam really doubts he's in danger of running Steve off. Besides, now that he thinks about it-- definitely for the first time, because he's definitely never thought about it before now-- it's a pretty sexy idea.

"If you want," Sam says.

"But… what ifscare him off?"

"I don't think you will."

"You're really ok with this?"

Sam shrugs.

"Like I said, it ain't like we married."

"You wouldn't be jealous?"

"Pff, now that I did not say. Of course i'd be jealous! Does he know about..."

"Hm? About what?"

"About us." Sam snorts. "About the fucking."

"No. I didn't want him to feel any more out of place. I thought it might upset him."

"Or maybe you hoped it would," Sam mutters.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've sworn up and down that he was never interested, but if that's the case, why would it matter?"

Steve's face closes off in what Sam's come to know as his Back in the Day face. Sometimes it's a happy face, but more often than not it's tinged with sadness and loss.

"Because I remember how I used to feel when Buck would go out on dates, sometimes two in the same night. I know how I felt sitting at home alone."

"Really? Two in the same night?" Sam asks, almost impressed.

Steve chuckles.

"He tried to pull off three once, didn't realise two of them were sisters. Got himself a triple slap in the face."

Sam laughs.

"A player, huh. I guess that's not surprising. Under all that stubble and long ass hair, he's kind of a handsome guy."

Steve elbows him, and he realises he may have focused on the wrong part of that story.

"See?"

"Oh shut up. Dude needs a haircut and a shave."

"I dunno, I kinda like it."

Sam sighs and casts his eyes upwards.

"You would. At least he knows what conditioner is now. That mop looks a lot better since he started taking decent care of it"

"… you like it too."

"I do not!"

"You do!"

Sam sighs.

"Anyway. Don't feel like you gotta bottle all that up and keep it from me. I think we're kinda past that kind of thing. I mean, I've seen you naked _and_ saved your ass on multiple occasions, so."

Steve laughs.

"I thought those were just things friends normally did with each other."

"I mean it. Bucky's tried to kill both of us, more than once, and he pulled you out of the Potomac after he damn near succeeded. Then I got sent to Oceantanamo-- _which I chose to do_ , don't you start that shit again-- while you two went to Siberia to take out some supersoldiers. And now we're here. 'Normal' doesn't really figure into it."

Steve buries his face in Sam's neck, shakes his head a little, which is his universal signal for _I want something freaky but I don't want to say it_. Sam rolls his eyes. He presses a kiss just behind Steve's ear. Steve breathes in as if he's going to say something, but cuts himself off.

"What if we--"

"Yeeeees?" Sam asks, keeping his voice low.

Silence. Both of them know what they're thinking but neither one wants to be the first to say it. Steve's heart beats faster, and so does Sam's. Once again it's up to him to draw the truth out.

"Not gonna lie," Sam murmurs. "The mental image of you with your mouth around his cock is not bad."

"Sam!"

"Or maybe with his mouth around _my_ dick."

" _Sam..._ "

The gentleman doth protest too much. Steve tries to dig his face deeper into Sam's shoulder, but he doesn't get up or ask Sam to stop. Sam lets his voice drop into a lower register, what he privately refers to as the Sex Frequency.

"What's the matter, baby, isn't that what you want? Ask him if he wants you to wrap those pretty lips around his cock. You never know, he might say yes. Unless he really has lost his damn mind."

"Sam…"

"Seriously, who's gonna turn down a blowjob from Captain America?"

He noses at Steve's neck to get him to relax a little and changes their orientation just enough to get his hands on Steve's ass. He can feel Steve getting hard against him. He's onto something here.

"Or is it something else you want?"

Silence, except for Steve's breathing and the sound of Sam's pulse.

"You wanna tag team him, is that it?"

Steve's breathing gets just that little bit heavier. Bingo. Sam's not sure Bucky would be at all cool with him being involved, but he tells himself that he'd be happy to stay out of it, as long as he got to watch. And he would like to watch.

"Don't act all innocent, I know you know what I'm talking about."

" _Sam_ …"

His hand slips down, fingers press in between Steve's cheeks to tease him. Steve goes liquid, and damn but the man is predictable. Not that Sam's complaining. Maybe if they tag team, the two of them combined can actually keep up with Steve.

"You know I mean this with affection when I say: goddamn, you are a slut."

"Sam…"

"You think about him sometimes when we're fucking?"

" _Sam_."

"Go on, I told you, I ain't judging. You close your eyes and imagine it's him inside you? On top of you? Fucking you deep and hard?"

Sam's fingers move a little lower, tease a little. Steve pushes back into it like the slut he is.

"You think about him blowing you? Like, on his knees with your hands in his hair." He whistles. "Goddamn that is a pretty picture. That mouth of his was made for bad things. Lookin' up at you with those big blue eyes-- go on baby, I know you want to…"

Steve gives up, closes his hand around his dick inside his shorts and sighs into Sam's neck. Sam kisses his jaw, his mouth.

"Nothing wrong with thinking about it," he purrs. "God, I bet you'd look so sexy together."

Steve sighs and gives himself over to jerking off.

"Say it," Sam murmurs.

"Hm?"

"Say his name."

"I… Sam…"

"C'mon."

"Oh god… Bucky… oh god…"

Sam bites his lip. He wasn't expecting to find that so… hot.

"You're so sexy when you do that, did I tell you that? Just desperate and begging for it. Go on, baby, don't hold back.'

"Ohhh, please-- god-- oh, Bucky. Bucky, ohhh…"

"Let me hear you a little louder."

"Oh god… mmhhmm, Bucky, Bucky, Bucky…"

He chants Bucky's name like a prayer as he jerks himself off, alternates it with Sam's, and damn if that isn't the sexiest thing he's ever heard. He catches Steve's earlobe in his teeth and drags a little guttural sound out of him.

"You gonna come for me now, baby?"

Steve whines a little in the back of his throat. Sam watches him come and thinks about just how the hell either of them would go about bringing this up to Bucky, if they ever did. And what he might say.


End file.
